undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 16
The scene opens the next morning, Peter, Mark, Sarah, Jack, Gazza, Shannon, Scott and Rhys all went outside, there they went to their vehicles “were should we leave them?” asked Peter “at the front, the Landie is around there, you can park them there” replied Jack as he loaded his Winchester “where’d you get that?” asked Mark “in the bar, always kept it there” replied Jack “and the Glock?” asked Peter “Dad’s old gun” replied Jack “everyone gone?” asked Peter “all of them” replied Gazza, soon they got to the vehicles, Peter took out his walkie-talkie “lift it up now” he said “okay” replied Jonny on the walkie. They all got into their cars, Peter started the bikes engine, but waited until everyone else had passed through the barrier, soon they all had he then left, Jack and Gazza walked back. When Jack and Gazza got back to the boat house the others had all come outside to help bring everything that they needed inside. “What need to be brought inside?” asked Jack “about five boxes of food, our weapon bags and other proveniences” replied Peter “come ‘on guys let’s get this stuff inside fast, then we can take a trip out to the Island” ordered Jack “Island?” asked a confused Peter “yeah, we take the safety boat out to one of the small Islands, it hasn’t got any inhabitants there” replied Jack as he took three of the gun bags “wait, you use the safety boat?” asked Peter “yeah, why?” replied Jack “surly that uses too much fuel?” asked Peter “why would we need fuel?” asked Jack “in case of an emergency get-a-way” replied Peter “well to be honest we’ve never even thought about leaving” said Jack as he opened the door of the club “we’re putting all of the guns and weapons in the bedroom area, just behind the bar” said Gazza as he passed Peter and Jack “cheers” replied Jack, Ben then walked passed them as he and Mark out one of the boxes into the kitchen “we’ll talk about this later, but to be honest, we need all of the fuel that we can get, not just us, but you guys as well, why don’t we sail out to the Island?” asked Peter as he walked back out “no wind” replied Jack “then we row” said Peter as he left the club to go outside. There Scott and Rhys were lifting one of the boxes out of the RV “you need a hand?” asked Peter “No, but I think Jamie will need help lifting the third box out” replied Scott as they got the box out, the two left for the club house, Peter then goes into the RV to see Jamie and Shannon talking at the back of it, the pair hug “oh, sorry, am I interrupting anything?” asked an awkward Peter “what, oh, know I’m just leaving” replied Shannon as she went out of the room “you ready to move this box into the kitchen?” asked Peter “yeah, let’s get this thing moved, then Ben and Mark can take the other box inside” replied Jamie, the pair then lifted the heavy box, they took it outside and then brought it into the kitchen. About an hour later everyone had gathered around the front door outside. Peter, Ben, Scott, Rhys, Jack and Gazza stood up at the front “okay, so what the plan for the day is that we’ll be rowing out to a little Island where we normally go to, it’s safe and there’s nobody there” said Jack “wait, we’re not taking the safety boat out?” asked Amy “no, wasting too much fuel” replied Peter “so any way, we’ll be going there and head back to the mainland before it gets dark” finished Jack “So let’s get rigging the boats, for those who know how to do that, if you don’t, then you can watch and learn, Sarah, will you get the food all sorted out please?” asked Peter “Yeah I’ll do that now” replied Sarah as she walked off “okay, let’s head down to the boats “what about the vehicles?” asked Scott “well we can’t really bring them on a boat, can we now” laughed Jack “I mean do we just keep them out in the open?” asked Scott “well we have five places where you could put them if you really wanted to” replied Jack “I think our people would think it was safer if we did that” replied Peter “sure, ask Gareth for the keys of the main garage, you could put the bike down in the shed where the other boats used to go” said Jack, so Peter went off to find Gareth. “I have a little question, why does everyone call ‘Gareth’ ‘Gazza’?” asked Scott “well he likes to be called Gazza, but I just call him Gareth when I’m talking about him, not at him” replied Jack as he lifted a boat up onto a trolley, Jack and Stephen then took it down to the slipway. Meanwhile Peter, Jean and Scott started to move the vehicles, Peter got into the RV and drove it into the Garage, Jean took the Nissan, Scott took the Hyundai, after that Peter got into the Suzuki, and Scott got into the Citroen and took them into the Garage as well “could you fit the bike in here?” asked Jean “no, there’s no room” replied Peter “Jack said that there was a shed down where the boats used to be kept, he said for you to put your bike in there” replied Scott, so Peter drove his bike down to the shed. Soon he returns to the rest of them, everyone is now setting up six rowing boats, each fitting nine people in them “do we have enough boats?” asked Scott “there should be enough, if not then we can send a boat back” replied Jack “three of them are finished” said Gareth as he came over to Peter and Jack “okay listen in, I want nine people in one of the boats, with Gareth at the helm, Laura at the coxswain, then I want another nine in the next boat with Stephen at the helm and William as the coxswain, then another nine in the next boat that is ready with me at the Helm and Jess as the coxswain” let’s get going now” ordered Peter. “I’ll take the last boat out” said Jack “well what I was thinking was that we just wait for everyone then go out together” replied Peter “sounds good to me.” About half an hour later every boat was out on the water, the crew in the boats were as follows; Boat 1: Peter, Jess, Kitty, Garry, Michael, Kerry, Sophie, Sam and Amy Boat 2: Gareth, Laura, Rhys, Michelle, Ginny, Rachel, Jonny, Katy and Mark Boat 3: Stephen, William, Kathryn, Alex, Adam and Rebecca Boat 4: Scott, Phil, Georgina, Anna and Kathryn Boat 5: Ben, Ross, Susan, Andy, Sarah, Zach, Shannon, Henry Boat 6: Jack, William, Jean, Sarah, Jamie, Diane, Eve and Chris So they all left the slipway and began to row towards the Island, about thirty miles away. Category:Uncategorized